Moods
by iluvu12345
Summary: Olivia is crankier than ever and having cramps. Elliot checks up on her and what happens? read and find out!


**Moods**

Olivia was complaining all day long because she was her time of month and she was being bitchy and complaining about the cramps that she had. No one knew why she was acting like this.

"Liv?" Elliot said. "Why don't go to the cribs and rest?"

"Why? I'm fine I don't need a break!" Olivia said.

"Ok ok ok. Didn't mean to get you mad." Said Elliot.

"Yah you better be" she said.

"That's it you are going to go and take a rest in the cribs, I'm tired of you being bitchy to me!" Yelled Elliot.

"Maybe I will!" Olivia screamed.

Munch and Fin looked at them surprised on how Olivia was acting.

"What?" said Elliot.

"Nothing" said Munch.

"Do you think you know on what made Liv so upset?" asked Elliot.

"Nope" said Fin.

"Maybe it's her time of month?" suggested Munch

"Maybe" said Fin

"I'm going to go and check on her, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Said Elliot.

Elliot walked the stairs up to see Olivia. He hopes that she got some rest and not as bitchy as she was like before.

He opened up the door. He just stood there. He couldn't believe on what he was seeing. Olivia Benson has her shirt pulled up. Her pants and panties are off and on the floor. She had a hand on her left breast and her other hand on her clit. She was moaning Elliot's name.

She opened her eyes and stopped on what she was doing. She yanked the blanket and pulled it up to her chin. "Elliot! Why are you here?" Olivia yelled.

"I came up here to check if you were ok. Obviously you were." He said.

Olivia's face turned a cherry read as she hid her head under the covers.

"You could've knocked, El." Olivia said.

"I did, you were so focused in your fantasy you didn't hear me." Elliot said

"Ok…." Olivia said.

"Do you want to tell me on what your fantasy was about?" Elliot asked

"Um…I don't know El, you won't understand it" she said

"Well I'm here to listen not to understand or not understand, you can tell me Livia, you're my best friend and I'm your best friend and we tell each other everything.

"Fine, You and I were at work and we were talking. It was time to go home and you offered me a ride home. I said yes because it was raining outside. You took me home and walked me up to my apartment. We looked at each other in the eyes. We came closer and closer till our lips came together." She smiled at the thought. "I wrapped my arms around your neck and you put your hands on my hips."

He sat down next to her. "Show me on what position we would be."

She took his hand and stood up. She put his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his face closer and closer till their lips came together like in her story. The kiss was passionate and soft.

She pulled apart breathless and look into his eyes to see if he had any regret in them.

The kissed each other again but this time it rougher. Olivia deepened the kiss and moaned into Elliot's mouth. She felt his erection on her thy. She smiled against his mouth thinking that he is that big.

She started to unbutton his shirt but his hands stopped her. "Here?" Elliot asked

"Yes Elliot, I need you right now, I needed you for twelve years but this time I can't hold onto that need." She answered

"I don't want to make love to you in the cribs of our work place, what if someone walks in, what if they hear us?" Elliot questioned

"Elliot, we can make love later, I'll lock the door so no one can walk in on us, and if someone heard us, we'll just say that we has a fight. See? Simple." Olivia answered.

She finished unbuttoning Elliot's shirt and kissed down his chest. She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Olivia pulled down his boxers with his pants.

She pulled out his penis and gasped on how big It is. "Oh my gosh! Elliot! You are so big!" Olivia said with excitement. She put her mouth on the head of his cock and sucked hard. She smiled when she heard Elliot moaned. She slid down further down on his member. He moaned louder than his last moan.

She felt Elliot thrust into her mouth. She also felt him grab the back of her head and pushed himself more into her mouth. She let him push her head back and forth and thrust into her mouth.

He felt the burning in his lower stomach and he pushed Olivia's head faster and harder while he thruster into her mouth faster. Just then he froze. He came in Olivia's mouth. She looked up and smiled at him.

She got up and sat on the bed and opened up her legs and started to rub her pussy. "It's your turn Elliot" she said.

Elliot sat on the bed kissed her. He slid his hand down to her breast and grabbed it. He rolled it around and massaged it. She moaned loudly and he put his other hand on her mouth and told her not to be too loud. His hand left her breast and went down to her wet pussy.

"Jesus Christ Liv, I do this to you?" Elliot asked

Olivia nodded her head yes and thrusted her hips up.

Elliot started to rub Olivia's clit.

"Oh god, El, that feels so good."

He rubbed faster and harder and she moaned his name.

"Oh! Fuck! Elliot! Don't you fucking stop!" she yelled.

As soon as she said that he stopped. She looks at him with confusion. Then she felt his thy pressed into her pussy. He started to rub her clit with his thy and Olivia melted at the feeling the hair on his thy. He went faster and harder. He felt more wetness on his thy and stopper. He took hip and helped he go up and down. Olivia rocked herself unshamely. Elliot also started to rock with her. All of the sudden he felt a bunch of wetness on his thy.

"Oh. My. God" Olivia said. "that felt so good."

"We're not done yet you know." Elliot said as he entered his member into Olivia's Pussy.

He didn't stop he just kept on going. "Oh! Fuck! Elliot go faster and harder!" Olivia said. Elliot did as told. "Oh god! Olivia you feel so good, so tight and wet." Olivia squeezed on Elliot's member and she was cumming. With Olivia Cumming Elliot came.

"Oh gosh, Elliot your amazing." Olivia said.

"You to Liv. We better get back down before the think something suspicious." Elliot said

"Good idea El." Olivia said. And with that being said they got dressed and went down stairs.

**What did you guys think? This is my first one shot! Review and tell me what you guys think. I probably won't be able to update my other story for a while because I'm busy all week, but I will update if I get a chance to during the week, I promise :)**


End file.
